SasuNaru Their love boundary's
by Kerreh
Summary: Sasuke boundary's make him make a mistake... will he be able to make it up to naru-chan


* * *

_DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI_

REAPEAT DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI

./.

* * *

_The boy barely able to walk, quietly shuffled down the dimly lit corridor, to find his beloved parents. He crawled into the kitchen and peered thought the window into the garden only to see something shocking. There lay his parents dead, covered in blood and the assassin nowhere to be found._

Naruto woke up from another terrifying nightmare that he had been suffering through the past nights. Normally it would be a different dream every day but this one lingered more so.

It was strange, having dreams that didn't have himself in but felt all so real.

Naruto cringed at the thought off having to experience it personally.

Naruto got up, doing his normal routine. Get up, Wash, eat ramen as normal breakfast and go meet the others for a mission.

* * *

(Sasuke's Pov)

_' "W-why...?" his voice cracked as he spoke, "W-why... why did you...?"_

"_I... don't know..." Sasuke's voice replied in a evident strain, "My body... just moved on it's own..." Naruto's mind remained frozen, nothing processed but the sight in front of him._

"_I hated you..." Naruto was brought back to the present as the raven began to speak again, "...you were... so stupid..." Sasuke found his mind wondering backwards, memories flashing before his eyes. They were training together, eating together, they were at the academy together, he had just seen Naruto walk in, smiling brightly, headband shinning proudly on his forehead... and then...finally... the kiss... the 'mistake'. Mistake... Sasuke thought dully, Was that all? A mistake...? he chuckled slightly, feeling the rest of the strength leave his legs. Staggering, he lost his balance and fell backwards, eyes screwed shut in pain, waiting for the impact upon the cold hard ground._

_Naruto let out a gasp of surprise, launching himself forward, catching the Uchiha just before he could hit the ground.'_

'Damn it, why do I keep thinking about that' Sasuke thought dryly, the flashbacks going through his mind. Sasuke always wondered why he saved Naruto but realised after a few weeks he knew why.

There was only one answer but he could never tell the boy he saved for the fear of rejection.

Sasuke planed to live the way he had originally planed it. Becoming more powerful to kill Itachi, even if he still had doubts, and he planned to rebuild his clan once he found someone suitable.

* * *

(Normal Pov)

Naruto ran towards team 7's normal meeting place however knowing the villages knuckle head ninja he just had to trip over a rock. He waited for himself to fall onto the ground only to be captured in the comfort of strong, warm arms. He looked up and blinked innocently to see his savour. Sasuke? That name ran through his mind as he struggled to get out off the grip only to find he couldn't.

"Baka... you should look where your going!" Sasuke said whilst turning his head to the slide.

If you looked closely you would see the faint blush on his cheeks. Naruto however, being his idiotic self, never noticed it but blushed at the position he was in and shouted back.

"DONT CALL ME A BAKA, TEME!"

Sasuke sighed and let Naruto go. Naruto dropped to the floor. He stood up from the floor and Glared at Sasuke.

The Uchiha lay down and propped himself onto his hands and glanced at the blond dobe. "Oi, where's Sakura today?"

"Mm. She said something about training with Tsunade-baa-chan." The blond waved his hand in the air, his eyebrows drawn together.

Sasuke frowned, there was definitely something in the blond's voice when he talked off Sakura, almost as if he hated her.

"Dobe. What's wrong with you today?" Sasuke asked bluntly, gazing over at the blond.

"W-what?" Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke sighed."I asked what was wrong with you." The Uchiha repeated, not wanting to seem like Sakura , he resisted the urge to punch Naruto on the head.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, "So what if I don't answer? I can act the way I want." The blond turned his head away as if to say he didn't want this conversation to continue.

Naruto nodded his head decisively and turned it to meet Sasuke's dark gaze. "Are you gay?"

Sasuke froze, shocked that Naruto had come up with that question. He was sure he would say something absurd ,but come on this? Wow had he actually figured that he liked him?

"Wha…?"

"Are you gay?" Naruto replied quickly, still looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke still shocked by the question looked back. _Should I tell him? _Sasuke wondered as he stared into his blue eyes. _No... he will hate me._

"What ever gave you that idea? It makes me sick just thinking about Them!"

Sasuke was shocked by the reaction he had received as he watched Naruto run off however he didn't notice the trail of tears running down his face.

_... well that wasn't what I was hoping for. _Sasuke snapped back to his senses at the sound of Naruto running, quickly he got up and ran after him.

Sasuke quickly ran after Naruto hoping to catch him before he lost eyesight of him however the blond had already disappeared.

Sasuke sighed. There was no point running after him if he had no idea where he had gone.

Sasuke racked his brains to try and figure it out. _I may as well wait at the training field ... he should come their seeing as we have practice._

* * *

Naruto made his way to Team 7's training ground with his head down and his hands in his pockets.

"Naruto! You're late!" a high-pitched voice broke through his mindless walking. Lifting his head, Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke and then with Sakura. Instead of answering, the blonde sat on the edge of the bridge and silently watched the clear water underneath.

'WHAT THE HELL!?' Inner Sakura yelled as outer Sakura just stared at her team mate.

It was an uncomfortable silence that continued until their sensei Kakashi came in late.

"Yo! Sorry I was late. I was distracted by a stray dolphin and the path of life..."

"Liar!" Sakura shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her sensei.

Sasuke smirked and muttered under his breath "Yeah going to see a '_Special_' Dolphin"

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "SASUKE IRUKA-SENSEI IS NOT GAY..."

"Hn... Who said I mentioned him... I just said.. '_Special_'"

Naruto puffed his cheeks out in annoyance and glared."AHHH DAMN U SASUKE... I HATE YOU"

"Hey Naruto .. it was only a joke"

"Yeah well... your always mean .. j-j just leave me alone!"

All three of the team watched as Naruto ran off without another word. Sakura just shrugged but she was mentally worried inside.

_Damn it Naruto.. I was only joking..._he mentally cursed _Even If I run after him.. I am probably the last person he wants to see right now.._

Kakashi smiled inwardly. Two of his students were finally starting to notice their feelings for one another. It reminded him of Iruka.. seeing as he was so resistant in the beginning of their relationship.

* * *

Time skip

Naruto woke up with a banging at the door. He really just wanted to go back to sleep and lay in bed forever. And all this was because... Sasuke practically rejected him. He made it clear that he hated gays. _It makes me sick just thinking about Them!_

Naruto shuddered at the memory. The knocking at the door didn't cease and it was getting annoying.

He sighed and streched his body, making sure to wipe any tears from his face and to check that he looked alright. He reached the door to find his pink haired friend waiting at the door.

She clearly looked angry but her anger vanished when she saw Naruto.

"Come in," He said with one of his cheerful smiles.

She walked into his messy house and sat down of one of the chairs.

"Hey, Sakura, how are you this morning?" Naruto asked, walking over to her.

Sakura frowned "Shouldn't I ask you that question... Why did you run off??"

Naruto was afraid of this question but tried to give an answer. "Heh hehe what gave you any idea that there was something wrong with me??"

"Because Naruto Uzumaki never skips out on training!"

"Uhhh well I .. Uh.. Um-" "I got it.. You have love troubles!"

Naruto was surprised at how she had guessed, He looked down at the floor tears threatening to fall and stayed like that.

Sakura patted his shoulder and smiled. "Come on tell me about it"

Naruto sighed. What would she think if she found out he liked Sasuke, She would hate him thats for sure, but if he didn't get this out soon then he felt like he was going to burst.

"I .. I uhh I like a ... I ... I LIKE A GUY!"

Sakura gasped because she had always figured that Naruto had been straight. She wasn't too bothered though because she believed friendship came first. Naruto took this gasp as a bad sign and tears that he had been holding in fell. "Naruto.. I don't mind what your sexual uhh who you like"

"B-B-but he clearly rejected me... I mean... he said he hates.. gays"

Naruto tears fell again as he buried his head in his hands.

"-Hn- So.. dobe.. Are you somewhat talking about me?"

Naruto looked up shocked by the voice and looked around the room.

"H-Huh ... S-Sasuke .. where?" -Poof-

The Sakura infront of him had turned into the person he loved most. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hmm so ... Dobe .. I think I will take that as a confession ehh?"

More tears fell as Naruto got up. "N-no .. .what you t-talking ab-about" He stuttered.

"-Hn- So you like me?"

Naruto's eyes welled up with tears. He bolted up from the seat he was in and headed for the door.

Before he got there he was grabbed and pulled back onto the chair.

Sasuke smirked and Naruto knew that he was going to be hurt further. Why? Why couldn't he just let him run away and--

"Don't think im going to let you get away again. Not after I found out you liked me"

"Huh ... Wha-" He was immediately cut off as Sasuke pressed his lips towards Naruto.

Naruto pushed away and his tears started up again.

"Y-Y-you ,... if you've if you've had your fun... then ... just leave me alone"

Sasuke pushed Naruto back down again as he tried to escape. "You think im going to let you go?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise. "Not after I just found out you like me back"

Naruto was too shocked to see what was coming next. Warm lips met his own and he did nothing to stop it. A tongue brushed his lips asking for entrance which Naruto was happy too give it. Their tongues clashed frightening for dominance to have Sasuke win. They both broke for some much needed air.

Sasuke pulled the blond into a hug as Naruto clung tightly to his shirt sightly sobbing. Sasuke stroked his hair and whispered into his ear "I love you Naruto"

Naruto smiled but didn't need to say anything. Sasuke would always no that he had Naruto's heart from now until forever.

* * *

The end

Hope you like... TOOK ME FOREVER to do.. well not forever


End file.
